


Cover - Lacuna

by fideliant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/248274">Lacuna</a><a></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - Lacuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/gifts).




End file.
